


Love Between the Lines

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, fujoshi, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estellise’ eyes widened when she set eyes on the first book she had ever seen with two men kissing passionately. That was the day the young princess became a lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly idea that came to me. I may do a Ristelle oneshot with a similar headcanon where she is simply accepting of all forms of love.

As a princess, Estellise was not allowed to leave the castle except for very special occasions. Being cooped up all the time is hard on a child, something her parents noticed immediately. While they did provide her with refined toys and the like, what Estellise told them she longed for most, as soon as she was able, were books. Books were glorious things in her eyes since they allowed her to travel to the places she could not and to come to know people that she could not. She devoured them ravenously, much to her parents’ disbelief. They themselves were not readers, and so, they assigned the duty of book procurement to a group of maids.

Estellise was interested in books of all kinds, but under the maids’ cultivation, her eyes were opened to the beauty that was love. Romance novels soon lined her shelves, from fairy tales to lusty rendezvouses. It was not until the princess’ thirteenth birthday that they deemed her ready for the ultimate romance: love between men. Estellise’ eyes widened when she set eyes on the first book she had ever seen with two men kissing passionately. As she stared up at them with curious eyes, they gave her wicked grins, assuring her that she would love it. Which she did.

That was the day the young princess became a lady. Her eyes had been opened to endless possibilities of love she had never dreamed of before. Love was not something between a man and a woman, but something between two _people_. She made a game out of watching the servants and castle residents and guessing who it was that might be their object of affection. It mattered little if she was right or not, but the few times she was she was filled with a surge of pride. She was learning to read love between the lines.

Her parents, of course, knew none of this, letting her do as she pleased as long as it was safely within the confines of the castle.

Then Flynn was called to be her personal knight, something she had dreamed of since before she could remember. Many of her stories told of princesses who fell in love with a knight. Always worshiped and protected. In his own way, Flynn did just that. He was always by her side, honored her, and would surely have protected her if anything should have risen. But the more she spoke with him, the less likely she saw this turn of events. He was with her because of duty, instead of affection. And her own heart and stomach lacked the radical pounding and flying butterflies she had read of so many times.

However, Flynn often spoke fondly of a man in his life. His closest friend in the world, who he’d known since childhood. It was a beautiful relationship, one she idealized. Yet, despite his many mentions that he was his friend, she was quickly wondering if there was more. Unlike her matchmaking game, this guess felt more concrete. Each time Flynn spoke of his friend his face softened and his tone dropped to a pleasant alto.

“Flynn,” she asked one day as she set her teacup back on its saucer.

“Yes, princess?” he asked, looking up from his scone.

“I have been meaning to ask you about Yuri.”

He cracked a smile. “But you ask me about him all the time, princess.”

“Yes, I suppose I do. However, my nature of questioning is different today. Flynn, what is Yuri to you?”

“My friend, as I’ve told you.”

“Aside from that. What do you feel for him?”

“I am afraid I fail to understand your question.”

She stood up, trying to give him a dignified impression. “What I mean, Flynn Scifo, is are you in love with him?”

His eyes widened and he began to choke. After sipping a mouthful of tea to sooth his throat, he asked in utter disbelief, “In love? Why ever would you think that?”

“Because you are both so close. You share the same passions, the same dreams.” She hugged her arms to her chest, feeling a sudden giddiness.  “And every time you talk of him I can see love clear on your face.”

He failed to meet her eyes. “Love is something to be done between men and women.”

She pouted. “No it’s not. Love is a beautiful thing that can be found between anyone. It knows no bounds!” She flung her arms out for emphasis.

“What has been filling your head with such ideas?” he asked tentatively.

“My books. I have read about all sorts of love. Men and women, men and men, and women and women. Masters and slaves, royalty and peasants, good and bad. Nothing can stand in the way of love’s power.”

“It is the maids who supply you with your books, is it not?”

“Yes. But I forbid you from telling mother and father. I do not wish to see them punished.”

“But, princess, you should not be exposed to such uncouth influences. You are a noble.”

She deflated, knowing that he was right. “I am.” Sitting down, she sipped at her tea slowly. “But I never asked to be.”

His face returned to the easygoing smile he usually gave her. “I know. But please bear with it, for your parents’ sake if not for the people’s.”

He returned to eating his scone only to choke on it with her next words. “You still have not answered me. What is your relationship with Yuri?”

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, Flynn is not actually disapproving of same-sex relationships or even of reading them. It is just that he takes his duty so seriously that he felt the need to speak up for her parents.


End file.
